All That Remains
by pinkypuff905
Summary: I gave him all that was good of myself, and when he walked away, he took a part of me with him whether he intended to or not. Set several months after the undertaking, oliver has disappeared and felicity has given up on life. will Oliver return in time to save his favorite IT girl? Rated T for substance abuse and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Sin. Sin is all that remains. I gave him all that was good of myself, and when he walked away, he took a part of me with him whether he intended to or not. My name is Felicity Megan Smoak, and Oliver Queen made me hollow._

It had been a long summer since the collapse of the Glades and Oliver's flight from starling city, a summer that changed felicity in ways of which her former boss certainly would not approve. The room was filled with the scent of overpriced liquor, crowded with club-goers dancing along with the thumping bass that permeated the air. The once shy IT girl was currently standing on a bar, dancing with a few other women she had never met and didn't care to know, tossing back what must have been her 10th shot in barely an hour, which had been preceded by cocktails she could no longer remember the names of, and a couple of green and black pills that she had once fought to keep off the streets of Starling City. These had become her regular behaviors in the months since her life had become absent of a certain hooded, bow-wielding vigilante, it seemed as though when he disappeared he had taken the better part of herself with him, and she had no idea how to get it back.

"Ok, you're done." came the words of the bouncer as he tried to remove the drunken blonde from the bar, but much like her high, felicity had no intention of coming down willingly.

"Get your hands off me!" she slurred as she tried to pull away from the offending hands, unsuccessfully.

"I'll sue you!" she screamed as he dragged her towards the club's exit, trying to escape into the dancing masses, too drunk to remember any of the maneuvers Oliver had taught her.

_Oliver, _her life had been so empty since he had left her to fend for herself in the ruins of the once great starling city. It pained her every time she heard his name, constantly rolling off the tongues of her colleagues, which is precisely why she had quit her job at queen consolidated. Walter was dead and her hero had moved on, there was now nothing left for her in the place that had once been her life. Due to felicity's prior lack of life outside of her work, she had amassed a fair amount of savings, enough to sustain her current lifestyle for a number of months, but money was something she now considered a problem for another day.

Lost in her moment of nostalgia, the bouncer managed to push her out of the club without so much as a "good night"

"Well that was fun" felicity mumbled and she tipsily wandered away from the club.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" she yelled as she realized she had dropped her purse somewhere in the club and therefor would be walking home, in six-inch heels no less.

As she walked through the darkened streets she couldn't help but remember a similar night with Oliver, except tonight she had no casino to rob, and more importantly, no Oliver.

_No. You can't think like that, _she thought to herself, _he walked out on you and he isn't coming back. It's time to move on. _But even though she would never admit it, she missed Oliver Queen, and she needed him if she was ever going to regain any semblance of the person she used to be.

"You made me this Oliver!" she screamed into the empty streets, "You made me need you, and then you just ran away! You're a fucking coward Oliver Queen, and I hate you!"

"Lookie, what we have here." Came a voice from all too close behind felicity.

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you princess." Sneered the thuggish looking man who was now visible under the streetlights.

"Do you want something?" felicity asked, too drunk to be anything but irritated by this man who was intruding on her private rant.

"Because I forgot my purse back in the club and these heels are shit for walking so if you don't mind I'm just going to continue walking home now."

"Oh, but I do mind princess, you see, that little dress you're wearing is really very sexy and I don't like teases" he purred as he moved closer to felicity, causing her back away, out of the streetlight and directly into a wall.

_Oh lovely, and he'll probably murder me once he's done committing rape. What did I ever to deserve my life being so utterly fucked up? _On top of that she was beginning to feel the symptoms of withdrawl, wishing that she could just get home to the stash vertigo she had hidden away in her Doctor Who cookie jar.

Just as she had accepted her fate as sealed, she felt something heavy slam into her, knocking her onto the ground. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a flash of green and an arrow protruding from the chest of her attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! Im glad you're enjoying this story so far and I hope I can continue to make this a story you all enjoy!

**I don't own Arrow or any of the characters therin.**

_He was so close, close enough that she could reach out and touch him. For a moment she stood, observing his motionless figure, until something inside her snapped. Frantically she reached for him, but as her hand met with the fabric of his hood, he began to fade. Tears filled her eyes as she screamed for him, but then he was gone and darkness was all that remained._

Felicity awoke suddenly, eyes searching the dark room, but finding no one. She was home, with no memory of how she had gotten there. Despite her lapse in memory, Felicity was not overly concerned with her journey home, as blacking out had become merely a side-affect of her new lifestyle. Becoming increasingly aware of the throbbing pain in her head she made her way to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom, swallowing a couple of painkillers she turned to the mirror, stopping short as she saw her reflection.

Her eyes were puffy, her lipstick was smeared, and her dress was torn. She was a mess, but the only thing she could see was the smear of green paint across her cheek, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

The man on the street, the arrow, the flash of green. She remembered.

_She had fallen and hit her head, opening her eyes she saw him, standing over the body of her would be attacker. Hearing her stir he turned, walking over to kneel next to her._

"_You're here." She choked out, feeling the tears in her eyes but refusing to let them spill._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with emotion felicity couldn't identify._

"_You came back." She said, ignoring his question._

"_Yes, and just in time it looks like." He replied, frowning as he felt the bump already forming on the back of her head._

_Felicity began to laugh humorlessly, causing Oliver's brow to furrow in concern._

"_That's where you're wrong Oliver," she said sadly, "it's too late, and there's no amount of saving in the world that will fix me."_

_Gazing into the eyes of the innocent soul he had destroyed, a single tear rolled down his cheek before gathering her up into his arms and carrying her home, pressing his lips softly to her forehead as she slipped into the comforting embrace of sleep._

Oliver had returned to Starling city, he had saved her life, again. For some reason this revelation angered felicity, she was enraged that he had dared to intrude on her life this way. She was furious that he believed he had the right to save her, so that she could continue living the miserable existence he had left her. She wanted him to know that she didn't live for him, and that she didn't need him to live.

In her rage, Felicity decided that if he was going to watch her, she would give him a show. Demonstrate for him exactly what she had become, the consequence of his choices, the broken soul he had left behind.

Verdant, barely touched by the quake, looked exactly as felicity remembered it. The industrial façade brought back memories of long nights, hidden away in the depths of the arrow cave, clueless clubbers dancing to the thumping bass above. Nights when her life had a purpose, nights when she felt alive, a feeling she had been searching to reclaim, unsuccessfully. Nights she had spent with Oliver.

_Felicity was seated in front of her computer, researching another one of Oliver's targets. Suddenly the door slammed open, Oliver came stumbling down the stairs, shot and bleeding yet again. Despite the many times she had stitched him up, every injury brought back the memories of that first night when he had almost bled to death in the back of her car._

"_Get the herbs Felicity" was the only thing he could manage to choke out before collapsing on the ground._

_Three hours, six stitches, and a handful of magic herbs later he finally woke._

"_You know, I would really appreciate it if you would quit almost dying on me. I mean, not ON me. Obviously. I mean why would you be on me? I mean not to say that I wouldn't want you on me I mean not that I do I just mean…. I'm going to stop talking now."_

"_I'll take that under advisement Felicity." He quipped as he tried to stand._

"_Hey! You just got shot, lay back down." She said, placing a hand on his chest to try and push him back down, but instead slipping and landing on top of him, thankfully not on his injured shoulder. Felicity was caught in his gaze, their faces mere centimeters apart, and painfully aware of his bare, perfectly sculpted chest beneath her hands._

_Slowly tilting his head upwards towards her she closed her eyes, she felt him tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before whispering softly," Interesting tactic Felicity, but I think I'll be okay."_

"_um yah, okay sure, I'll just uh.. yah…" she stuttered as she removed herself from him, fixing her clothes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _

Those days were behind her now, she was no longer that babbling IT girl and tonight she was going to show the world.

**Please review!**

I hope you all enjoyed the flashback of classic felicity, there will be plenty of new felicity trouble making in the next chapter as well as some present day Oliver for your enjoyment!


End file.
